User talk:Joekido
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Portal:WikiTalk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sec 1971 (Talk) 07:49, March 11, 2010 :Welcome again. Feel free to make your user page your own. You can use the userbio template if you want. We're a small group here, but we work well together and seem to be on the "same page" for the most part. There are very few rules, but here are some of the most important: * Respect your fellow editors * Major changes and page moves/deletions should be discussed first * Keep talk page profanity at TV level. Bascially, don't drop the "F" bomb * Any contributions you make will be mercilessly edited so don't whine when that happens * Citations for common knowledge are not necessary. If something seems ambiguous, then please cite * Original research is okay, as long as it is logical. You should also be prepared to explain it if challenged * Have fun and do your best to make this wiki better than the official "wiki" (it already is, let's keep it that way) * Listen to the veterans' advice - Thank you I believe first I should apologize to you, I was pissed of with Sec and I've been maybe too forcerful with my reply to you. And second, thank you for seeing my side of things, it's refreshing and my angry levels have gone down a little. So yes, thank you again and a question out of curiosity, do you speak spanish? - Mvpl 12:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Sec too is learning spanish and sometimes he has asked for some tips. If you want anything in that front, just ask and I'll be happy to oblige :) - Mvpl 12:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :A Spanish person teaching a Mexican how to speak Spanish. The last time that happened, Cortez killed the Incas. :) Can you say, Apocalypto? - Richard Chase I'm not sure how to handle the Richard Chase article. I have no books that detail him. I usually paraphrase and rewrite the info I find in my books by John Douglas and The Serial Killer Database, but he's not there for some reason. The Wikipedia article is pretty sparse, also. If you plan on finishing it, make sure it's in the same format as the others. The infobox looks good, though. - I was going to give you a tip to get the info for that article, Sec has arrived first but mine it's valid too: put Richard Chase in Google, just make sure you do that with your stomach empty, the guy was a first class sick puppy, ewww! - Mvpl 14:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes I used the Wikipedia data and planned on coping the data and transfer it here but I decided not too but I may take some example from Wikipedia to fill his bio. Joekido 21:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC)